


And we are finally home

by spideybubu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bondlock, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybubu/pseuds/spideybubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’aveva trovato così, quella mattina.<br/>Con il naso incollato alla finestra e una tazza di tè fumante tra le mani.<br/>Indossava solo i pantaloni del pigiama, lasciando in bella vista la schiena nuda e ricoperta di segni risalenti alla sera prima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And we are finally home

L’aveva trovato così, quella mattina.  
Con il naso incollato alla finestra e una tazza di tè fumante tra le mani.  
Indossava solo i pantaloni del pigiama, lasciando in bella vista la schiena nuda e ricoperta di segni risalenti alla sera prima.  
Non riusciva a spiegarsi – complice anche il sonno che ancora offuscava i suoi pensieri – perché l’altro stesse guardando fuori dalla finestra con fare così interessato.  
Che qualcosa avesse attirato la sua attenzione? Che vi fosse stato un avvenimento davvero interessante nella palazzina davanti?  
Arrivò ad ipotizzare che il più giovane fosse in uno stato molto simile allo _standby_ dei computer – insomma, poteva essere una possibilità, dopotutto Q passava la maggior parte del suo tempo a lavorare con quegli aggeggi.  
Avrà dovuto in qualche modo ‘integrarsi’ con loro, no?  
Scostò lo sguardo dall’altro, dopo alcuni minuti di pura contemplazione, notando che nemmeno i due gatti che il padrone di casa tanto amava avevano osato interrompere l’attività oltremodo sospetta di quest’ultimo.  
Gli parve strano, perché quei due animaletti tanto simpatici erano soliti cominciare a miagolare insistentemente per il cibo già verso le sei di mattina, che fosse giorno lavorativo o meno.  
Tornò allora a focalizzarsi sull’altro, più precisamente, ora che era decisamente più sveglio e la vista gli risultava meno appannata, sulla finestra.  
Proprio quando era sul punto di arrendersi e pronto a rischiare la propria vita nel tentativo di chiedere all’altro cosa avesse catturato il suo sguardo, notò qualcosa che attirò particolarmente la sua attenzione.  
Stava nevicando.  
Non che fosse un evento inconsueto a Londra, ma quella era proprio la prima nevicata dell’anno che, a dirla tutta, aveva persino tardato ad arrivare.  
  
“Non ti facevo un amante della neve.” Esordì semplicemente.  
  
Q si voltò lentamente, bevendo un sorso di tè.  
  
“Oh, ti sei svegliato.” Esclamò, tornando dopo qualche attimo con lo sguardo rivolto verso l’esterno. “Sai, la neve mi affascina, James. Mi trasmette un senso di pacatezza così surreale.”  
  
James non poté che sospirare, la teatralità con cui il più giovane gli si era appena rivolto gli strappò un sorriso divertito.  
 _Amava_ essere teatrale, da buon Holmes che si rispetti – aveva scoperto essere vizi di famiglia, la teatralità e il leggero complesso verso il potere.  
  
“È quasi poetico il modo in cui la neve riesce a rallentare la frenesia della nostra amata capitale. Le persone perdono quasi la voglia di uscire, fatta eccezione ovviamente ai bambini che non vedono l’ora di rotolarsi nella neve giusto per ritrovarsi con la febbre il giorno dopo. Ma tralasciando ciò–”  
  
“Penso di aver afferrato il concetto.” Si intromise nel monologo nel quale Q si stava esibendo, sapendo che se voleva che smettesse di parlare quello era il momento giusto per intervenire. “Niente storia strappalacrime riguardante qualcosa accaduto in passato e collegato alla neve, perciò.”  
  
“Oh figurati, lo sai che il mio background familiare è ciò che di più normale una persona possa desiderare.” Non pareva scocciato dal fatto che l’altro l’avesse interrotto mentre stava parlando, e finalmente si decise ad allontanarsi dalla finestra andandosi così a sedere sul letto.  
  
“Normale? Non è la definizione che utilizzerei in questo caso, se permetti. I tuoi fratelli non hanno proprio nulla, di normale.”  
  
“Ho per caso citato i miei fratelli? Con l’espressione background familiare si fa riferimento alla situazione generica del nucleo familiare e non ad un individuo particolare facente parte di esso. Il comportamento per lo più anomalo dei miei fratelli non ha mai influito con le mie esperienze mentre ancora vivevo con loro e anzi li ho sempre apprezzati ed ammirati per come sono, perciò…”  
  
“Sì Q, penso di aver capito. Non serve che ti dilunghi in ulteriori spiegazioni, a meno che tu non ne senta il bisogno impellente. Come siamo arrivati a parlare della tua famiglia? Devi scusarmi, faccio fatica a seguirti generalmente, figuriamoci di domenica mattina.” Come fargliene una colpa, dopotutto.  
  
“Dalla neve e dal tuo presupporre che ci fosse una storia particolarmente struggente legata all’ammirazione che provo per essa…”  
  
“Oh, giusto. Beh, come hai detto tu… Le avverse condizioni climatiche dovrebbero indurci a rimanere in casa, o sbaglio?”  
  
“No, hai totalmente ragione. Non sopporto il freddo… E comunque non avevo intenzione di uscire, oggi. È domenica e tu sei appena tornato da una missione.” Disse l’ultima parte della frase quasi in un mormorio che però l’altro riuscì comunque a percepire.  
  
“Sono stato via per più o meno due settimane... Ti sono mancato così tanto?” Esclamò con tono di scherno, con il solo obiettivo di mettere Q in imbarazzo.  
  
Aveva trascorso tutto il periodo intercorso tra il loro primo incontro e il momento in cui erano diventati qualcosa che poteva lontanamente somigliare ad una coppia di fatto a flirtare con lui in quel modo.  
Continuando a rivolgergli affermazioni che non lasciavano nulla alla fantasia, senza mai aspettarsi una risposta concreta dall’altro – inizialmente era così, forse a causa del fatto che Q non si sarebbe mai aspettato di ricevere delle avances da uno degli agenti per i quali realizzava le attrezzature necessarie nelle loro missioni.  
E presto, inevitabilmente, uno degli agenti, uno dei tanti, cominciò ad avere un nome per lui.  
Q non poté che interessarsi a lui, divenendo man mano più pratico nel trovare risposte adeguate alle provocazioni che sempre più spesso Bond gli rivolgeva.  
Era il loro piccolo gioco, il loro modo di parlare e di capirsi che, agli occhi degli altri impiegati dell’MI6, risultava come qualcosa di decisamente anomalo inizialmente ma che pian piano, come lo era per loro due, cominciò a far parte della quotidianità.  
Bond trascorreva sempre più tempo nel Q-Branch, tanto che ormai aveva fatto la conoscenza di quasi tutti quei cervelloni che Q tanto amava soprannominare i propri _minions_.  
Non che gli interessassero, ovviamente; lui si recava in quel luogo solo perché con il passare dei giorni quello scambio di battute – meglio definibile con flirtare – con l’arguto e saccente Quartermaster era diventato per lui qualcosa di indispensabile e lo trovava un passatempo più che gradevole.  
Spesso amava anche fermarsi senza un’apparente ragione, osservando Q mentre lavorava e chiedendogli informazioni o criticando di tanto in tanto – sapeva quanto tutto ciò potesse infastidirlo e amava essere tedioso nei suoi confronti.  
  
“Più o meno due settimane non è corretto. Sei stato lontano per quindici giorni, diciotto ore e quarantasette minuti. Che a dirla tutta è qualcosa di più di ‘due settimane’.” Ci tenne a precisare, abbassando lo sguardo come offeso dall’affermazione inaccurata dell’altro.  
  
La prende sempre fin troppo seriamente perché sì, odia il fatto che James parli con leggerezza delle proprie missioni, perché alla fin fine è sempre lui quello che deve rimanere a Londra, rinchiuso nei sotterranei dell’MI6 con il cuore in gola e la perenne paura di perderlo.  
  
“Mi aspettavo che tenessi conto anche dei secondi, e io che pensavo di essere il tuo agente Double-Oh preferito.” Riprese a scherzare, perché non gli andava proprio che la loro conversazione finisse ad essere eccessivamente pesante.  
  
Capiva lo stato d’animo di Q, certamente la sua situazione non era delle migliori.  
Ma sperava che il più giovane arrivasse a comprendere che voleva solo trascorrere del tempo insieme a lui, senza doversi preoccupare del lavoro e delle missioni.  
Perché Q era il suo porto sicuro al quale tornare dopo aver visto gli orrori del mondo, e non voleva che anche quei momenti di serenità fossero in qualche modo contaminati dal fardello che il suo lavoro rappresentava.  
  
“Come se per me ne esistessero altri.” Esclamò con fare seccato, riportando il proprio sguardo sull’altro. “Al diavolo tutto. Gli agenti, il lavoro, il dannatissimo MI6. Perderebbero anche la minima importanza che ora hanno per me e cesserebbe tutto di esistere se…” Dovette prendere un respiro profondo prima di poter continuare la frase, visto lo sforzo che comportava per lui pronunciare le ultime fatidiche parole di quello sfogo. “Se ti portassero via per sempre.”  
  
Aveva giurato a sé stesso, molto tempo prima, che non avrebbe mai fatto di quei dubbi, quelle insicurezze, quella paura che lo accompagnava costantemente un ulteriore peso sulle spalle dell’altro.  
Si era ripromesso che avrebbe accettato ogni maledetta sfaccettatura di quella così poco canonica relazione – chi meglio di lui poteva sapere come possa essere la vita di un agente Double-Oh, dopotutto?  
Eppure, quella mattina mancò all’impegno che aveva deciso di prendere con sé stesso – non per volontà propria, ovviamente; non si aspettava davvero di arrivare a tanto, non ne aveva la benché minima intenzione.  
Nonostante continuasse a ripetersi che per lui la situazione andasse bene, era ovvio che non riusciva ancora ad accettarla in ogni sua parte e forse non ci sarebbe riuscito finché non avesse sentito James dare le proprie dimissioni.  
Egoisticamente sperava che quel giorno fosse vicino, più di quanto potesse aspettarsi, ma era anche consapevole che non aveva alcun diritto di influire nelle decisioni riguardanti la vita dell’altro, soprattutto dato anche il fatto che l’altro considerava la propria stessa _vita_ sacrificabile in nome della Patria e della Regina.  
Effettivamente quel fiume di parole colse l’agente di sorpresa; nessuno gli aveva mai fatto un discorso simile – nessuno aveva mai avuto abbastanza tempo per conoscerlo realmente e sviluppare con lui una vera e propria relazione, in realtà.  
Non aveva idea di come comportarsi in quella situazione a lui totalmente nuova; lasciò così che il silenzio si impadronisse della stanza per qualche minuto, entrambi sentivano che qualsiasi cosa fosse stata detta in un momento simile sarebbe stata completamente inutile e fuori luogo.  
  
“Mi dispiace.” Il primo a parlare fu comunque Q, consapevole che non avrebbe potuto reggere un altro secondo di quel silenzio assordante. “Non avrei dovuto… Mi dispiace.” Ripeté, non riuscendo a formulare una frase più elaborata, sentendosi ancora più colpevole.  
  
“Non hai motivo di dispiacerti…” Si decise finalmente a parlare, forse perché realizzare quanto l’altro stesse effettivamente male gli provocò una stretta al cuore. “Ma sai come funziona, e sai anche che non posso farci nulla.” Cercò di concludere quel discorso con la scusa che aveva già utilizzato innumerevoli volte in passato, pur consapevole che avrebbe fatto un torto all’altro giustificandosi in quel modo con lui.  
  
“Certo che lo so.” _Ma vorrei non fosse così._ “E… Non ti sto certamente chiedendo di fare qualcosa.” _Come potrei dopotutto, ma_ _non dire che non puoi quando in realtà non vuoi e basta._  
  
Era palese che non la pensasse realmente così, ma cosa poteva fare dopotutto? Rincarare la dose avrebbe peggiorato ulteriormente la situazione, e in realtà in quel momento desiderava soltanto che tutto quello finisse, in modo che avrebbero potuto in qualche modo passare la domenica in tranquillità.  
  
“La morte è un rischio concreto, me ne rendo conto. Noi agenti Double-Oh abbiamo un’aspettativa di vita molto bassa.” Ammise, giusto per rimarcare il concetto – nonostante fosse certo che l’altro ne fosse certamente al corrente.  
  
Q annuì, quasi impercettibilmente, tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
Non gli era di alcuna rassicurazione ciò che l’agente gli aveva appena detto, ed in quel momento non desiderava altro che un po’ di conforto nel quale avrebbe potuto crogiolarsi una volta che James sarebbe partito per la missione successiva.  
Questo, l’agente Double-Oh Seven l’aveva decisamente notato. _Lui nota sempre tutto._  
E Q non è altro che un libro aperto davanti ai suoi occhi.  
  
“Ma finché ci sei tu, io ho qualcosa che mi spinge a tornare qui.” Disse, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sull’altro. “Forse l’illusione di aver trovato finalmente qualcosa di simile alla pace, forse la sensazione che provo ogni volta che sono in tua compagnia.”  
  
Il più giovane assunse un’aria decisamente stupita, come se avesse recuperato quel barlume di speranza che aveva metaforicamente visto frantumarsi a terra poco prima.  
Non si sarebbe mai immaginato di sentirsi fare un discorso del genere, anche se, in realtà, ciò che più lo stupì fu la propria stessa reazione a quelle parole.  
Si sentì un miserabile per il così profondo bisogno di sentirsi rassicurare, manco fosse un bambino intimorito dai mostri che a suo parere si celano nel buio della cameretta in cui dorme.  
Successivamente, fu come se il nodo che sentiva in gola si fosse sciolto, lasciando spazio ad una strana sensazione di serenità.  
E pensò che non si sentiva così in pace con sé stesso e con il mondo da tempo immemore.  
James notò anche questo, ovviamente.  
  
“La sensazione di essere finalmente a casa. E non perché abbia un tetto sopra alla testa, ma semplicemente perché ci sei tu.” Accennò ad un sorriso beffardo, tremendamente soddisfatto di sé stesso.  
  
Il suo discorso aveva sortito l’effetto desiderato, e non poteva essere più sollevato.  
Era a conoscenza di quanto le responsabilità che gravavano sulle spalle di Q lo opprimessero, e non voleva in alcun modo diventare un ulteriore peso per lui.  
Non aveva intenzione – non ancora, almeno – di abbandonare il proprio lavoro, nonostante sapesse che l’altro non desiderava che quello.  
Era la sua vita, e non riusciva ad immaginarsi come sarebbe stato se avesse smesso, di punto in bianco, di servire l’MI6, la sua amata Patria e la Regina.  
Ma una consolazione poteva darla al più giovane, ricordandogli quanto valesse per lui.  
Facendogli presente che anche durante le missioni non riusciva a non pensare a lui e al momento in cui sarebbe tornato a Londra, in quello che era diventato ormai il _loro_ appartamento.  
A volte, basta davvero poco per rendere felice qualcuno.  
  
“Io…” Mormorò imbarazzato, arrossendo lievemente. “Non so davvero cosa dire o fare…”  
  
“Oh, non c’è bisogno che tu dica o faccia nulla. È domenica mattina, nevica e io sono appena tornato da una missione. Non ho la benché minima intenzione di muovermi da qui, ti converrebbe approfittarne… Non credi?” Si mise seduto sul letto, avvicinandosi all’altro e abbracciandolo, cominciando poi a lasciare una scia di baci lungo la schiena nuda dell’altro.  
  
“Ma per favore... Quello che ne vuole realmente approfittare qui sei tu…” Ridacchiò appena, lasciando che l’altro gli regalasse le attenzioni che tanto desiderava.  
  
 _‘Questo momento non potrebbe essere più perfetto.’_ Fu il pensiero di entrambi mentre si beavano l’uno della presenza dell’altro.  
A loro non bastava che quello, e tutto il resto pareva svanire, privo di ogni importanza; non avevano bisogno di nulla che non fosse la rassicurante presenza dell’altro.  
Perché ci sono persone per le quali ‘casa’ non è un posto specifico, ma una persona.  
E loro si sentivano finalmente a casa.


End file.
